


вяαιиωαѕнє∂

by Lonk_TheDestroyer



Series: Vidar Kristiansen. [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Death, Drugs, F/F, M/M, alchohol, gay sex maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonk_TheDestroyer/pseuds/Lonk_TheDestroyer
Summary: V . . . Doesn't remember anything. Well, he remembers his name and kind of remembers a person he had in his life. Now he works a little with Cherri Bomb, not much, and only on occasion. A few days ago she asked to attack the GADZOOKS Gang. A gang that was encroaching on Cherri's turf. Sadly things didn't go to plan and he's ended up, you guessed it, The Happy Hotel. Meeting new demons memories start rushing through the minds of some of the Hotel residents and an evil that lurked awoke, now Hell's Armageddon was going to happen and V couldn't stop it this time.*This work is somewhat dedicated and inspired by LazBriar.*
Relationships: Anon/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Anon/Angel Dust/Jack, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Vidar Kristiansen. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134173
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LazBriar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazBriar/gifts).



"What's that rumbling?" Reha asked.  
"Earthquake?" Warrington guessed.  
"No. It's the Beasts." Diabolos Said.  
"FUCK not now. We aren't even close." Angel screamed.  
"We will fight them." Aspect said.  
"Ye-" Diabolos began but a surprising voice said a surprising thing.  
"No, you won't. Diabolos, take Reha, Warrington, and Angel and get the kings. Aspect and I will hold them off. No questions Angel." V said. "I can't lose more friends in combat."  
"V you don't ge-" Angel began this time.  
"Angel, Lyubov' moya, ty dolzhen sdelat' eto dlya menya. Uvidimsya snova, dazhe yesli my raznyye lyudi." V said in Russian but Angel understood everything.  
"Fine you fuck, DON'T DIE," Angel said holding tears back. 

he said, "Angel, I'm sorry. I failed you and Aspect. I let you die. I let myself die. WE saved Hell. We did that. Reha, Warrington, and Diabolos survived. They'll tell our story, my love. We will see each other again. V nashey velikoy lybuvi my prevzoydem Adam i Yevu. Angel. Vas bodut pomnit' vse."

*Some of LazBriars characters will be in this book. Storylines have happened with his stuff. All relationships he has will stay mine will not, since this takes place in his Hell. I will take some creative liberty but not much. I AM NOT STEALING I GOT PERMISSION!


	2. Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New people show up! Death drama injury. A story unfolds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is a story that has no canon in the "The Thief, The Spider, and The Hotel" universe. This does take place in that same universe. I do have permission to use Anon and Jack and the setting of Laz Briars Hell.*

"Ahh, I love the smell of burning flesh in the morning." Said a demon.

"I have to agree with you there." Said another.

"Oh! What about the screaming as they die?" Said a third.

"What the fuck Pop." Said the first.

"Oh, c'mon Snap. Ya can't tell me ya don't enjoy it a little bit can ya." Said Pop

"I can, Crackle might not but, I can," Snap responded.

"Hey, you leave me fuckin out of this." Crackle retorted.

"Jesus Christ, Crackle. You're the religious one." Pop laughed.

"I am a bad person, I swear, I kill, but I will never deny the Christ."

"Huh. SNAP when Aces, Boss, and Bosses boss showing up?"

"Any minute now so Pop shut up and keep your dick locked up."

The three Gemsbok demons were teasing and fighting when a Black Limo pulled up by them. A Hellhound that looked like a black lab stepped out yelling at the gemsboks for being little shits. A few moments later he opened a door letting a short Cyclops exit the Limo followed by two speaker demons. Identical but the exact opposite of the other. The driver opened the door and stepped out.

"Cherri. This is Snap, Crackle, and Pop. Sorry for their manner." Aces said.

"I give no shits," Cherri responded.

"Bzzt." Giggled a Speaker boy.

"Brtr." Echoed the other.

"Shut up man, Boss when are we hitting the  _ Zooks _ ?" Aces asked.

The driver responded, "Once Cherri gives the go."

"Go ahead, I ain't stopin ya," Cherri announced.

"Aye Aye, Cap'n." Said Snap.

"Ooh boy, this gon' be fun!" Pop screamed.

These demons were prepared for  _ almost _ everything. Snap Crackle and Pop were terrorists. Snap was from England, Crackle from Utah, and Pop from Texas. Aces was Irish by heart. Drinking Guinness and speaking potato, but in a fight, he would rip eyes out of their sockets. The little speaker demons known as Bass and Beats didn't do much but play music and laugh as the others killed. The boss was a tall Spider demon. He didn't really remember his past. He remembered two things his name. And a person he cared for. He didn't remember who they were or what they were, he just knew they had a connection long ago.

Aces watched as his friend walked on. Abandoning the limo for stealth. The lab jogged up to the towering figure. He stood at eight-foot-four, tall for even a spider demon. His strange colors hidden in an American pilot's jacket and Soviet ushanka. Military pants and combat boots on his legs, with holsters for three guns. Aces stood at an even six foot. Wearing navy blue jeans and a white polo shirt with a "lucky" green leprechaun tie. 

"So Boss. What's the plan" Aces asked

"I think I'll send Snap and Crackle as a distraction. Once they do that Pop will flank around them and solidify the distraction. Bass and Beats will be playing music as usual. You and I will see if we can blow some of their shit up." He said.

"Sounds like fun. I'd like to off a few of those gobshites meself though." 

"We will. They aren't stupid. They'll have a few gang bangers guarding shit."

"Good, we'll shove a metal pipe their arse then hit with a mallet."

"Don't tempt me, Alex. That sounds fun."

"Sorry boss, I got excited."

They kept moving. Keeping to the shadows of buildings. Lurking in alleyways. A few years ago the  _ Gadzooks Gang _ was robbed by a shadow. The number of people they poured into protecting their money and weapons was immense. Every ten minutes another patrol passed them. As they got deeper into their territory the number of Patrols grew. 

They were protecting a central warehouse. This is where they stored the guns, money, and vehicles they owned or stole. A thief they almost caught stole from them. Not eager to get robbed again they amped up security. 

A few hours into the day they heard shots coming from the west side of the warehouse. Then yelling. Then explosions. Then music? They had to stop this. It was happening again.

"Snap Crackle. Obvinyat'. Charge." He said.

"Yes sir," Snap said.

"Oooh doggy, can't wait to get in there." Pop said.

"Chill man." Aces said.

"Bzzt?" whispered Bass to Beats.

"Brzzt." Beats whispered back.

"Now Pop, go." He commanded.

"Aces let's go. Bass. Beats. Play He's a Pirate. The one by CJ Music."

"BIIRTS!" Exclaimed Bass.

"BIIRT!" Beats agreed.

"Hey, language. Play that one first then choose the others."

They snuck off and Bass and Beats launched themselves. Blasting the music.

Ace was following his friend through alleyways he shouldn't fit in. Dodging into crevasses and small openings, they slowly made their way to the back. 

Silently exiting an alleyway they approached the door. There were two men guarding the door. One was very round the other a stick. Both about seven feet tall. The round one had three and a half arms while the skinny one had two.

"Je-SUS! I could kill for some action back here." The skinny one said.

"No kidding. I can hear the shit from here." The other said.

"Yeah. I could o for some beer too." The thin one said 

"Beer? No sir, you need a man's drink." The round one remarked.

"And that would be?" Asked the thin one.

"Whiskey one hundred percent." The other said.

"Whiskey? Reall? I was gonna let you live if you said Vodka or Guinness. Now? You do have to die." He said

"HEHEHEH! All ye bastards are gonna die." Aces yelled.

The goons reached for their guns. The round one was shot in the head and slumped to the ground. The other dived for cover. Taking potshots at them, he moved closer. Aces ran at him. Baring his teeth he bit the demon's throat shaking his head violently.

The spider walked up to Aces patting him on the head. Aces in an involuntary response wagged his tail. 

"Shite. Tail stop." Aces said.

"It's ok good boy." He laughed.

"Do' fuck you ye rat bastard." Aces sneered.

"Bet,"

They entered the warehouse lurking in the shadows. They started to plant homemade explosives around the place. They were mostly Naplam and Plastic explosives on set timers, about fifteen minutes. Instead of going out the back, they ran to the fight.

Aces on all fours hurled himself onto the closest enemy mauling her. The boss pulled his pistols out and started shooting with accuracy like Satan himself. The two made their way to Snap, Crackle, and Pop. 

"Howdy Boss! It go well in there?" Pop yelled.

"Yes, Pop it did."

"Ooh wee! Can't wait ta see dem fireworks."

"You won't have to wait long, but we gotta get out of here."

They fought their way back far enough so they wouldn't get caught in the explosion. Suddenly Crackle charged back at them. 

"Crackle get back here!" He yelled.

"We'll get him." Pop said dragging Snap with him.

"No fucking sit!"

He got up and sprinted after his Gemsboks hoping to get them before it exploded. 

He neared them not getting there in time. They reached Crackle who was holding a pocket-sized Bible. He raced over but he wasn't fast enough. He was hundreds of feet away still when all his explosives went off. The Gemsboks were incinerated as well as most of the other demons there. 

He flew back hitting a building. Grey liquid streaming out of his ears and nose. Limbs twisted and broken as he lies there. His ushanka torn but on his head. The pilot's jacket open and burnt. Pants and boots scorched and riped. Pistols nowhere near him. 

Aces sprinted over to him. Dragging him to the street he called a cab. It stopped for him as his friend looked like he could need some help.

As he loaded the spider into the cab he commanded, "Take us to the Happy Hotel. There has to be medical supplies there."

"You got it bud."

^-^

_ 'Ok Carefully.' _ Anon thought. There was a lot on the line. One false move and it's all over.

"C'mon babe! Go already!" His spider urged.

"Yeah, dad. Your slow." His son said.

His family was here. It was perfect. He had his husband and his kid. BUT, This is not time to think about that. One wrong move and this tower is going down.

As Anon pulled a block from the Jenga tower as slow and as safe as he could the door burst open. A Hellhound came in screaming for medical attention. Vaggie stormed in, spear ready.

"DOES ANYONE KNOW MEDICAL SHIT! ME BUDS HURT BAD!" Yelled the stranger.

"I do . . ." Vaggie said coucisly.

"Oh thank fuck. Come here I need help with him." The stranger said.

"Ok, no funny business." She said.

As she left Angel leaned over asking, "Anon, what's dat all about?"

"I'm not sure." He replied.

They came back in carrying a spider demon. He was huge. A bloody pulp. Limbs in broken positions and blood covering him. He was still breathing. Slowly.

"Anon. Angel. Clean off the table I need it." Vaggie commanded.

"Ok," Angel replied knocking the tower over.

They put the injured demon on the table. Vaggie getting her medical supplies was joined by Charlie. She heard the commotion and came to see what it was. All she saw were two Speaker Boy's, A Hellhound, The normal guests, and a mortally wounded spider on her table.

"Uh, well this is a surprise." She said.

"Da fuck it is. We'ze playn Jenga and dis fuck, come an' bleeds on da table." Angel complained.

"Angel, language." Charlie reminded, "Anon who is on the table?"

"I have no clue. The Hellhound ran in yelling, Vaggie showed up and they brought him in." Anon replied.

"Ok, where is the hellhound?" She asked.

Angel pointed over to a body curled in a corner. Two other demons sitting with it. She walked over to ask a few questions.

"Hello. My name is Charlie, what's yours?" She asked.

"Alex Aces, just call me Aces." Aces said.

"Ok Aces. Who are your friends?"

"Bass and Beats. Little shites but they be fun."

"Hello, Bass. Hello Beats." Charlie said.

"Brt," Bass said sadly.

"Bzop." Beats agreed.

"They seem nice. Mr.Aces it looks like your friend will need medical attention for a while. Would you mind staying with us until he is ready to go?" Charlie asked.

"Sure. How much?" Aces asked.

"Nothing."

"HA! Ma'am I mean, how do I owe ye?" Aces said.

"I mean it's free. Just while you're here you need to try and be good."

"Huh. That shites messed up. Where do I need to check-in then?"

"Just follow me!" Charlie beamed.

Aces stood up and followed the girl. They walked to a bar, which doubled as a check-in counter.

"I will need your full name, the full name of your Speaker Boys, and the full name of your friend," Charlie explained.

"I am Alex Aces. Bass and Beats don't have last names. My friend's name is hard to spell, but it's Vidar, V I D A R, Kristiansen, K R I S T I A N S E N."

Hearing the name she stopped feeling like she heard that name before. Whatever she'll figure it out later. 

"Ok your all set. Here are your room keys, you'll be on the fourth floor."

"Thanks. Mind if I take that Guinness over there? It's been a long day."

She reluctantly tossed the bottle to him, which caught the eye of the Thief. He walked over to the Lab, wanting to more of what was going on. He sat down next to him.

"So" Anon began, "You're a Hellhound that looks like a Lab."

"Yep. That's right. Want some?" The Lab said offering the bottle.

"Not now, I have some questions." Anon refused.

"Dah' here we go again like I told the girl, my name is Alex Aces, The Speaker Boys are Bass and Beats, the spider on the table is Vidar Kristiansen. Anything else?" Aces said.

"Yeah. I'll take a swig now." Anon said.

Hours passed. Anon and Aces finished the bottle and started talking about what happened that day.

"We'll we work with Cherri Bomb, not for her," Aces began, "She asked us to hit the  _ Zooks _ because they were getting a little ballsy. She had to go do something or she woulda done it herself. My friend and I snuck to the back, while my Gemsbok friends, Snap, Crackle, and Pop, were a distraction. V and I got in and planted some explosives he knew how to make from some things he went through on earth. We got out and took cover. It was all going to plan until Crackle ran to get his Bible. Snap and Pop wen-"

"Did you say Bible?" Anon asked.

"Yeah, he was from Utah. Killed a lot though." Aces said.

"Huh. Never thought a Demon could touch a Bible." Anon said.

"You can with that arm." Aces said pointing at the Arm of The Saint, "Let me finish, Snap and Pop went to go get him, V didn't want his friends to die so he chased them. He was a few hundred meters away when the things exploded. Snap, Crackle, and Pop were incinerated and V was launched into a wall. Now we are here and my best friend is dying." 

"Damn. I know what that's like. My buddy Hox died. I mean he became not dead, but he died." Anon conceded.

"Done!" Vaggie yelled.

"What do ya mean done? Is awake or dead?" Aces asked.

"He's not dead. He has got a lot of scars and scrapes." She replied.

Aces stood up and walked over. His friend was lying there, breathing shallow and slow. He was going to be alright.

"Angel," Charlie began, "Can you help Mr. Aces with his friend?"

"Sure, Chuck," Angel responded.

The feminine man spider strutted over. Grabbing V's legs he helped Aces up to floor four.


	3. Awoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V Charlie and Angel start to remember people and memories as they enter an Almost realm.

** Thunk ** !

' _ Ah damn ye fockin gobshites, the feckers best not be in me drink.' _ Aces thought.

The dog stumbled into the main area of his room. He and V were given a two-bedroom hotel room. His friend was on the floor after he fell off the couch.

"V you fecker stay on the couch." Aces said.

"Who in the fuck are you?" His friend said.

"V. It's me. Alex Aces?" Aces said.

"Oh, sorry Alex. I had this strange dream that some skuchnaya suka was doing some surgery on me an- OH MY GOD WHY IS MY USHANKA TORN!"

"You blew up and a dryshite did do surgery on you fecker. The hat'll be fine you though. You got fucked up."

"Dammit, that means Snap, Crackle, and Pop are really gone. Did Bass or Beats get hurt?"

"Nah. Those speakers don't get hurt."

"Good. Where . . . where are we?"

"A place called the Happy Hotel. Best part? It fuckin free. The gobshites didn't charge us."

"What's the catch?"

"We can't do what we would usually do. So no fuckin people up. Oh, and we can't swear too much."

"Alright. What time is it?"

"Quarter to ten in the morning."

"Shit! I don't sleep in."

V getting up stumbled to the door. Aces behind him. He carefully went down the four flights of stairs leading into an open room. The room was huge with ornate windows and glass chandeliers. Charlie noticed him and squealed.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She squealed

"That is not a bodily noise," V said

"I'm sorry. I am Charlie, this is Vaggie," She said pointing at a spear holding moth, "The other spider is Angel, an-"

She was cut off as a grinning demon spoke, "Hello my good sir. I'm Alastor."

"That's nice," V said not fazed.

"I like this one! He will be entertaining to watch," Alastor said.

"You'ze 'come 'er," Angel said, "Dis my man, Anon, and my boy, Jack, don't fuck wit'em."

"Understood," V said.

"HI! I'mNifftyandyourHUGE! AAHIneedtocleanthatup." Said a blur, er, Nifty.

"WHO GOT IN MY BAR!" A cat demon yelled.

"I did. I gave our guests a bottle of Guinness," Charlie said.

"Well don't do it ag . . . V?" The cat said.

"Yes?" V said.

"V I can't believe it's you. It's me, Husk!" Husk said.

"Bohze te moy thought you looked familiar," V said.

"You two know each other?" Charlie asked.

"As Hell exists we do. This man over here was a killing machine saved my ass more times than I can count." Husk said.

"You saved me plenty Husk," V said, "Well, seen as you all introduced yourselves I'll take the torch and introduce myself and my friends. As you may or may not know, my name is Vidar Kristiansen or V. The Lab is Alex Aces or just Aces. Those Speaker boys with the Goat Bois are Bass and Beats. That's it."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Kristiansen," Charlie said.

"V is fine ma'am," V said.

After the introductions, a shadowy figure stared at V and Aces. He wasn't doing anything just staring at them. Wearing a black trench coat and what V could only assume to be a fedora.

The shadow strode over to them. V instinctively went for his pistol which wasn't there. The black and red spider clenched his fists preparing for a fight.

The figure took his hand out of his pocket and extended it toward him saying, "Hello, I'm Anon."

Concerned V shook it, "Nice to meet you, Anon."

"Anon, this is the buddy I was talking about while drinking that pint." Aces said.

"I figured as much. So V, what's your story?" Anon asked wanting to learn more about this spider.

"I won't go into depth, but I have trust issues. I served with Husker in Nam. Died. Ended up hear and that's all I can remember." V said.

"That's strange." Anon said as a smaller version of him walked up, "Oh, this is Jack, my son."

"Good to meet you, Jack, I'm V." V greeted.

"What's up with your eyes, I'm not trying to be rude, just wanted to know," Jack asked.

"I don't know. Demons comment on my eyes and hair whenever I fight them." V said.

*-*

Angel was watching his husband talk to "V". Something was familiar about that fuck and he couldn't put his finger on it. Just then Jack walked over and asked a question which answered. 

_ 'Oh no, you fuckin don't. My boy has 'nough bad influence wit out you around.' _ Angel thought walking over.

"Hey! I'm Angel and I want to talk to you for a second colors."

"Excuse me?" V asked.

"I was talkin to ya. We'ze needs ta talk."

"Ok? Lead the way?" V said.

Angel lead him to the front doors which he opened. Stepping out into the open he turned on him.

"Wat da fuck do you want?" Angel attacked.

"Huh?" V asked.

"You show up, all high and mighty and shit. Wat. Do. You. Want?"

"From what I was told by Aces since I was unconscious from blood loss, I was dying on a table." V spat.

While this happened Charlie walked out onto the balcony. She looked out over Hell. Hearing voices she looked down and saw Angel talking to V.

_ 'Perfect I can talk to both of them now.'  _ She thought

Hurrying down the stairs she burst the doors open.

"Chuck! What you'ze doin down 'er?" Angel asked.

"I thought I'd talk to the only two spider demons I can." She responded, "Well actually, V have you meet me or Angel before this?"

"No. I don't think so."

"Really because I remember you. Angel don't you remember when we all went to the Fraud Ring and . . ."

"Chuck? Went to where and did what?"

"Angel. Go get the suka who helped me on that table." 

"Yeah," Angel said. He began to walk away when he and Charlie both feel at the same time having muscle spasms.

"What the shit," V said. He started running for the door to get help when he couldn't move.

_ 'Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.'  _ V thought he hadn't fallen yet. Aces walked out seeing Charlie and Angel on the floor. V seeing this relaxed a little and collapsed alongside them.

"Bollocks. ANON! Get the Dryshite and help me!" Aces yelled.

"What? Whyohmygodwhathappened." Vaggie said hearing the yelling, "Anon come here."

"Oh, Shit. Angel no." Anon said running to Angel, "What happened?"

"I came outside 'cause I heard yelling. Angel and Charlie were on the ground. I saw them and went 'Oh Shite'. V saw me sighed a bit and fell." Aces said.

"Get them inside," Vaggie instructed.

*-*

Angel, Charlie, and V woke up in a place of  _ Almost _ . Not a plane of souls or those on earth. Somewhat of an  _ Inbetween, _ sort of place but, also not. Angel looked over, obviously confused. Something clicked in his mind. 

"Oh my god, I remember," Angel said.

"Angel we did know each other before. It's great! Why are we only remembering now?" Charlie said.

"No Chuck. I REMEMBER my life in the seventies. I REMEMBER V." Angel screamed.

"What? Oh. Oooh." Charlie said.

" _ Bozhe ty moy,  _ my head hurts," V said, "Angel? You. You died. I saw you stabbed in the gut! Wait. How am I alive?"

"V you BITCH. I has a family now and you'ze shows up? What da fuck!" Angel screamed.

" _ Kakiye _ ? I. Huh. What?" 

"Angel maybe you should calm down. V looks like he's still processing."

"Fuck off Chuck. Fine." Angel said.

V sat on the ground, his mind moving a million miles an hour. Thoughts like, ' _ I'm pretty sure I died.'  _ and  _ 'Wait. Wasn't my fur white before?' _ He kept thinking trying to figure out what happened. Charlie. He knew Charlie before? How'd they meet? 

It all was too confusing as Angel noticed the other spider panicking.

' _ Good'  _ He thought but, was it? They all sat there for a few hours before something weird happened.

*-*

Anon paced back and forth.

' _ Where was he?'  _ He thought.

The unconscious body of his husband lay on the table next to Charlies and the newcomers. The other spider. This was his fault. He showed up and Angel was hurt or hurting.

"What seems to be the issue over here!" Said a staticy voice.

' _ Oh shit,' _ Anon thought, "Hey Alastor, this bitch did something to Angel and Charlie."

"What? How could he send them to  _ Purgatory? _ That would be highly entertaining to see!" Alastor said.

"Purgatory? What . . . What's that?" Anon said.

"Remember the  _ Inbetween? _ " Alastor laughed.

"Yes, I do," Anon said cautiously.

"It's like that but, worse! Ruled by the gods Azreal, Azazel, and Abigor. It's a domain of  _ Almost _ and where Abaddon was from!"

"Shit," Anon said.

"Shit indeed! If they can't get out before the Gods find them they're as good as dead!" Alastor said.

_ Purgatory?  _ That's a place worse than the  _ Inbetween  _ and Hell? Angel was in it. He had to go and get him. Alastor had to know how to get in.

*-*

**_ AWOKEN A GREAT POWER HAS BROTHERS.  _ ** Azreal communed.

**_ YES AZREAL WE KNOW.  _ ** Azazel responded.

**_ HE IS HERE ABIGOR TAKE CARE OF IT!  _ ** Azreal commanded

**_ YES, BROTHER.  _ ** Abigor conceded.


	4. Armageddons Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel, Charlie, and Vidar escape a deadly altercation with ABIGOR the mind torment God. The others anxiously wait for the return of the gone.

"Hey, Alastor," Anon said.

"Hello, Anon! What can I do for you?" Alastor returned.

"You said something about Angel being in Purgatory. How can I get there?" Anon asked.

"Oh, my dear boy. You can't. I can't even enter the realm of  _ Almost. _ "

"So Angel is trapped there without an escape?"

"Not at all! That new fellow has fought one of the Gods."

"V? Really? He seems a little soft to do that." 

"Oh ho! Soft? That boy's probably the most dangerous mortal demon behind Sarakk and Sarin and myself!"

"Excuse me?" Vaggie said, "But can you get to the part where they get out? My girl is there too and Aces looks like he's about to drink himself to death."

"Oh, yes! The only way they are going to get out is if mister Vidar gets them out! Quite simple really."

"Simple? Hows that simple? We know none of the capabilities of that spider." Vaggie raged.

"Vaggie, we might not but, Aces probably knows a lot," Anon said.

They started to approach Aces who drunk so much Angel would have a hard time keeping up. The hound was laughing, crying, and yelling at God and Satan.

"Aces we need to ask you something," Vaggie said.

"Oh fine. What do yeh feckers want?" Aces asked.

"How powerful exactly is V?" Anon asked.

"Extremely. The explosion that incinerated Snap, Crackle, Pop and the other  _ Gadzook Goons _ only launched him into a wall. He probably could take Staticy McGee over there." Aces said drunk and proud.

"Alastor you hear that?" Vaggie asked.

"All of it Vaggatha! With that information, he has a high chance of getting them out!"

"Good. That's good," Vaggie said.

*-*

The three trapped demons started to look for an escape. V still had that feeling. He didn't know what, but something bad was going to happen. Thinking ' _ I have no weapons. This could go badly.' _ He kept searching for an escape, but he found none.

Angel was still pissed at V. ' _ Fuckin bitch. Is been forty-four years and you'ze shows up. Ass-hole.' _ He was mad, but also happy. He had a friend that cared about him as much as Anon and Cherri did. ' _ Dammit, V. I ain't runnin away wit you. _ _ How's Anon and Jack gonna react after I tell'em? Will I tell'em? Will they hate me? Will, they not care and be happy I got's a new friend? I should ask Chuck maybe she's got's answers.' _

"Hey, Chuck! I gotta ask you'ze somethin." Angel called.

"Ok, what do you need?" Charlie said.

"So we'ze remembering shit that said, should I tell Anon 'bout V and me?"

"If you want to keep a healthy relationship with him then yes. Bring him to a space that belongs to both of you then tell him," 

"So do tell Anon 'bout colors dats gonna suck balls."

"It probably will suck but, you have to. You and your husband need to be transparent with each other."

"Ugh. Chuck, I was jus' askin if should, or not."

"Oh. Yes, yes you should." 

' _ Oh god, that feeling.'  _ Vidar Thought. The thought of something bad happening turned into a feeling. It was a strong and violent feeling, representing the God that was coming to kill them. He had to do something to get them out of there. 

He ran back to Angel and Charlie. Running as fast as he could see them. He saw them, he was almost there as he got hit by a giant hand.  _ 'OoAhhh. That hurt like an Alaskan winter in the middle of the night.'  _

The huge being was galloping towards Angel and Charlie. V could only scream. He had to get their attention and have them see it before it was too late. He screamed "POSMOTRET' GIGANTA, BEGAYUSHCHEGO NA VAS!" (This translates roughly to Look out for the giant running at you.)

"V what did yoOHMYGODANGELRUN!" Charlie yelled.

"What? Why do I needs ta run?" Angel asked getting dragged by charlie.

_ 'Thank you, God.'  _ V thought, "Angel! Charlie! I'm gonna try something that I hope works! I'm gonna kill us all." 

"Whatever just do it faster!" Charlie yelled again.

V stood up. He grew his third set of arms. He said something in a mix of English and Russian. Words tossed in and out as he tried to get them out. He said, "God. Vy vypustite Angel, Charlie, i menya iz etogo place. You will restore the vospominaniya Charlie and Angel i sotrete mine. NOW LET US OUT!" After he screamed the last part a vortex appeared in front of him. 

"Holy mother of satan that worked. CHARLIE ANGEL IT WORKED GET OVER HERE!"

They ran over going into the vortex. V didn't go in instantly. He waited for the being to reach him. He punched it with all his right arms and spun into the vortex.  _ 'That was needed.' _ he thought,  _ 'Not that I'm going to remember any of that.'  _

*-*

A vortex opened in the room where Anon was looking over his husband. It was  ** black, red, and white. ** V's colors, plus white.

"Vaggie?" Anon called, "There's a vortex in here?"

"What? Is it them?" She yelled storming in. 

"I don't know. Wait? What is that?" Anon asked.

There was a high screeching noise. There were screams of pain and death screams. Then Angel and Charlie's spirits came through. Entering the bodies of the two demons. Anon sped to the table to talk to his spider.

"Angel. Angle baby are you ok? Did that bitch hurt you in any way?" Anon pestered.

"What? Anon, no babe. Colors actually gave me some memories I forgot." Angel responded.

"Really? What memories, or do you not want to share?" Anon asked

"Pockets, you'ze, me, and Jack needs ta talk 'bout this."

"Oh, your kind of making me nervous. Should I be?"

"No, it's the past but, you'ze need to know." Angel said then continuing but, to Vaggie, "He gave Chuck some memories to Vags, I don't know what but he did."

"Oh, he did he now? Charlie, did you have a romance with this spider?" Vaggie joked.

"No," She began nervously, "I sent him to a place called Purgatory and he and Angel and a few others went in to save the kings Dante and Pythius and my mom."

"Oh. You must have been terrified. I'm so sorry hon."

"It's ok Vaggie but, should be back to. Right?" 

"He should." Alastor said, "But we don't know! Oh ho, That veteran should be here any minute!"

"Great. Anon can you go get Aces for us?" Charlie asked.

"Sure, Ma'am." He replied his nerves soothed.

He left for Aces who was talking with Husk and drinking his poison. In the other room, the vortex spat the soul of V out. Instead of his Black and Crimson appearance out here, he was a White and Red with a black scar across his fore head. 

He shot up in a panic. He summoned a battle-ax an oil-infused one. He stood ready to fight when he saw Aces coming around the corner.

"Oh thank you, god! Thought I lost me best friend for a wee bit." Aces said.

"Aces I fell asleep on the table, it's not like I died," V responded.

"Well actually V," Angel began, "We kinda went to a place called Purgatury or some shit, then you'ze said in some language to let us out god and da guy did, now we'ze here and I remember some shit!"

"Oh, uh. Bohze ty moy, can- Can I sit down. I feel like I'm missing something." 

"You are young man. You are." Alastor said drawing the 'are' out for his dramatic effect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHAMELESS PLUG GO READ MY OTHER BOOK   
> THE LAST OF THE GUARDIANS!
> 
> Thanks for reading this chapter, It does actually mean a lot, knowing that people think that my work is worth their time.


End file.
